Feeding Foxy
by TheKarin
Summary: Game over for a recent guard at Freddy's, and it's time to eat. Poor Chica is left with the task of bringing food to the outcast, Foxy. NOTE: I ship Chica x Foxy so this is where that came from. Plus all the fanart I came across. Don't hate me! Also appears on my tumblr if you wanted to follow.


**Title** : Feeding Foxy  
**Series** : Five Nights at Freddy's(game)  
**Characters** : Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie  
**Rating** : MA for blood/gore  
**Description** : Game over for a recent guard at Freddy's, and it's time to eat. Poor Chica is left with the task of bringing food to the outcast, Foxy.  
**Author's Note** : Very short, just some random thing that popped into my head thanks to a lot of fanart. Enjoy, maybe. _Pls._

* * *

"Long night..." Freddy sighed heavily as he dropped himself onto his designated seat upon the stage, his form relaxing as if he had grown too old and tired to keep lugging around all of his mass. At his side, Bonnie situated himself within his own seat with a rather bored expression, cigar hanging from his mouth with a thin trail of smoke lifting towards the dark ceiling.

"Yeah, but we got 'im though. Wasn't much of a screamer, now was he?" he commented idly while his thick fingers took hold of that cigar to lift it free from his uneven teeth. Freddy nodded and patted his bulbous stomach, leaving behind a faint smear of red against his dirty brown fur. As they commented idly on their eventful night, the quietly content conversation died down as Chica finally joined them, looking incredibly satisfied and sleepy. Red was still dripping from her toothed beak and when she sighed happily, Freddy sat up a little straighter to address her.

"By the way, Chica. It's your turn to feed Foxy." The bear grumbled as his furry foot, disjointed and exposing some of its inner exoskeleton, nudged a bloodstained pizza box across the stage and towards the startled chick. She took one look at the box, purple gaze momentarily taken with hunger, before she shook her head and huffed up towards her companions.

"_Me_?! Why _me_?!" She chirped rather angrily, her soft voice sounding odd coming from such a horrifying sight, stained with both old and new splatters of blood that dripped from her maw and eye sockets. Bonnie glanced her way but only shrugged, deferring to Freddy's orders and offering no help. He was usually the quieter one. Content to smoke in silence than speak up. Even his low, humming baritone was the softest during their singing.

"Because I said so. Now _git_." He leaned back again, resting his hands on that massive belly like the king he was. Glowing eyeballs trained expectantly on the yellow bird. Chica sputtered and clicked her toothy beak a few times, but eventually relented. What Freddy said most often went. It was his name on the box, afterall. His face was displayed the most amongst the walls, and it was his voice that began and ended all of the jolly songs they sang during the day. As bear and bunny both stared intently, Chica groaned and scooped up the surprisingly heavy box, feeling it's contents slosh messily within. Her metal innards grumbled hungrily. But when Freddy tapped one of those heavy pawed feet of his, she didn't open it. Simply turning and heading back out the main room and into the hall.

The halls were mostly dark, a faint buzz of a light here and there to make it easier to traverse. Not that she needed it. Chica wandered these halls so many times she could do it with no eyes. And sometimes she had, but that was Bonnie's teasing. The checkered floors were clean enough, save for the dust. She didn't want to admit it, but she often went off on her own to clean if a room looked particularly unkempt. Especially after one of their "good nights". But as she neared a turn she noticed a bit more scraps of paper and wrappers outlining the hall on either side of her. The closer she got to Pirate Cove, the worse it looked. A light cringe to her animatronic features as she finally cleared the entrance into the themed room, empty save for the massive purple curtain in the far end of the room. The stage was once surrounded by tables and chairs, but nowadays most of those rickety old tables had been pushed near the walls to make for easier traversing in and out. Not that it saw that much traffic anymore. Posters were beginning to peel from the walls, and the large sign that read Pirate Cove above the stage was missing it's P.

Irate was putting it lightly, Chica thought to herself as she crossed the room. Quiet steps hesitant as she neared the curtain. The harsh smell of smoke was coming from here as well, and she knew it was just one of Foxy's many habits he had picked up along the years. Said it calmed him, which didn't make sense to her. But both herself and the others had agreed to let Foxy do whatever the hell he wanted, as long as it was away from them.

A foot away from the curtain Chica stopped short as the fabric was pushed to the side by a metal hand, a large vulpine face with several golden teeth shooting through the opening as a loud screeching rang throughout the entire room.

"_SCREEEEEE_-ahem. _Whadda you want_, little bird?" Foxy growled low after clearing his throat from the initial outburst. It wasn't something he controlled well, especially when it came to startling his victim. But Chica and the others had long since had their share of Foxy's scares, it no longer phased them. Something that made the fox rather grumpy.

"I brought you dinner." Was all Chica said, dropping the messy, dripping box onto the stage at his feet. At the wet squelch of a noise, Foxy quickly looked down, lowering onto the chair he had behind the curtain. With it partially open now, she could see as the fox dragged the box closer and lifted it onto his lap. Taking a moment to get a good look at the missing chunks from his suit, and the sparking, disconnected wires that hung apart within. His maw stretched a little wider in a terrifying grin until his golden teeth glinted in the soft light, lifting the box open a little to peer inside.

"Arrh, the new guardsman failed in his duties already, eh? Now _that_ was fast." Foxy commented idly, his voice dusky and sounding as if he came straight off a boat from the high seas. "An' I di'nt even git to sink me hook in 'im yet!" He cackled, a raspy noise that sounded half laugh, half wheeze. Though Chica ached in her metal joints to flee and return to her friends, she remained to entertain a vague conversation with the pirate.

"It's true. This one was rather reckless." She tucked her hands behind her body, lacing her fingers together. "But I wouldn't be worried at all. I think Jeff might have put an add out, lots of new faces have been popping up lately." Her head tipped to the side as she thought on their elusive assistant manager, who they rarely got to see, day or night. Foxy cackled again while his head dipped behind the top flap of the pizza box that he was holding open. The most grotesque of noises were emanating from behind the box, wild slurps and crunches and messy squishes. But even as the mad fox feasted, the noises only stirred Chica's ravenous hunger. She only barely kept it in check as Foxy spoke in between slurps.

"Tharrs never a shortage of fools wanderin' into the slaughterrr..." He chuckled, returning to his meal. Chica nodded even though he couldn't see it, murmuring something as she turned to leave him.

"Well, I'll let you know when another wanders in, Foxy. I've-"

"Wait a moment, little bird!" The sudden shout stilled her, body reluctantly turning towards the stage once more. Foxy had closed the box again and he was leaning slowly from between the curtain's openings towards her. Blood and pinkish chunks of human flesh hung from his mouth and dripped messily on the floor as he leaned. His normally white eyes began to glow a vibrant yellow as if there was still some juice in those old wires, and the wild look in them sent a shiver down Chica's metal spine. When his muzzle was too close for comfort and Chica could smell the blood and guts dripping from him, he rasped out softly to her.

"_Thanks for the food._.." He cackled low under his breath as he retreated back behind his curtains, hooked hand yanking them shut once more. As Chica's shoulders relaxed she shook off the lingering fear and quickly turned to flee Pirate Cove. They were no longer human and didn't often feel emotions, but fear was still one of them when she visited Foxy. He had been the first to go insane among the four of them. And watching a dear friend go from a frisky, pun-crazy pirate to a damaged psychopath always left her feeling terrified that it would happen to her. Or worse, one of her friends. She could already tell Freddy was getting worse. Growing tired of their boring lives trapped within their restaurant, nothing to satisfy him. And she loathed thinking about what would happen if she too lost what little sanity she was still clinging to on occasion.

One last look was cast over her shoulder at the closed curtains of Pirate Cove before she finally left, quickly shuffling down the hall. She _hated_ feeding Foxy.

_-end-_


End file.
